1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the art of hair transplanting and, in particular, to a cutting tool for boring out plugs of bald scalp skin into which grafts of hair bearing scalp skin may be transplanted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cutting tools for boring into or punching out a segment of the anatomy of a human being are known. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 2,473,968 to Paton discloses a corneal trephine for use in cornea transplanting having a cutting section which includes a razor-sharp edge. Also, Italian Patent No. 280176 to Gomez discloses a tracheotomy device having a knife edge-bearing cutting section. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 2,505,358 to Gusberg discloses a double-cutting biopsy bistoury.
Each of the above tools is useful, however, only for the specific medicinal or surgical purposes for which it was intended. None of them can be practically employed in the art of transplanting hair.